


Red And Black

by Twilight_Rose



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Rose/pseuds/Twilight_Rose
Summary: Good and evil, pure, impure. They are more alike then they think. Some adult themes. Based during Lords Of Shadow 2.





	1. Red And Black

After a night of hunting the hideous creatures that lurked in the darkness, Aline was hurting, and badly. Blood seeped out from a wound near her jugular. She had gotten careless with her blades, she had an opportunity to cut off a creature's limb when it attacked her, but she missed and it cost her dearly. She expended energy she no longer had and was running on fumes.

The walk home to her apartment was a painful one. Her right leg was sore, and her ankle was threatening to give out. Her wounds were not fatal, neither were they those of a typical creature hunt. In most cases, Aline would escape with only a few cuts, scrapes and bruises. But tonight, she had gotten sloppy, and she knew what was to blame.

Alcohol.

Aline was in no way an alcoholic. Whilst no lightweight, she wasn't immune to it's effect either. A few drinks would loosen her limbs, make her vulnerable to attacks she would otherwise dodge when sober. More than a few drinks would loosen her tongue, and this was why she was glad she lived alone, and was a relative recluse. Otherwise, her mouth would have gotten her into a lot of danger.

***

After a painful shower, putting some support splints on her calf and ankle, cleaning out her neck wound and getting changed, Aline had decided that more alcohol would numb the pain, to deaden any sensation at all was what she wanted. But she had drained the bottle of vodka that sat, next to her bed. Then her brain came up with the idea of going to the bar, since it was only a few minutes walk down the road from her place. A small part of her brain said no, and kept on saying no until she purposefully shut it out and left her apartment.

Dracula left his castle, for one last look at the city that surrounded him on all sides. He longed for true death, but should he kill himself? Even after finding out that his son, the man he thought he had murdered, hundreds of years ago, was right there, standing mere feet away from him? A vampire, just like him? Could he be so selfish as to take his own undead, miserable life?

But why was it miserable? He had his son, he had vanquished Satan and his minions...so why did he still feel dead inside?

Marie.

That was why he did. Yes she kept the most precious secret in the world from him, but it was for good reason.

Yet that reason plagued him, and he really wished he had known about Trevor, the one thing he did right in his life. And now Trevor was Alucard, a vampire, a creature, no better than him. He had done his son wrong.

So wrong.

***

The Prince was about to draw his final breath, before reentering his castle, when he saw a woman, limping, and cursing under her breath with each step. His keen sense of smell picked up on blood, and his fangs grew.

It had been a long while since he had fed, and he had lost quite a bit of blood in the fight against Satan. Alucard biting him too did not help his energy levels either.

Dracula decided that this woman would be his next meal. All he needed to do was get her alone...

The Dragon watched her walk into a bar and shook his head. Another drunk woman, not very classy in his opinion. But at least it would make her easier prey for him, so he could not less.

***

Aline ordered a straight whiskey, and felt more pain wrack throughout her body. She winced and the bartender tilted his head, seemingly concerned for her well being. She just nodded and he gave her the drink before going to take someone else's order.

Aline drank all of the whiskey in one gulp and grimaced as it stung her throat and all the way down her gullet. The intense pain had now dulled to a throb that she could ignore. But her brain was telling her that she shouldn't be here.

How right her brain was, she just didn't know it yet.

***

Dracula waited, for how long, he did not know, but his head had started to pound, his vision blurred and his hands shook. If he did not feed soon, he would go ballistic and start massacring anyone that went within a hundred meters of him.

So when the woman left the bar, and walked past him, completely unaware of his presence, he pounced, and dragged her, forcefully into an alleyway.

The woman did not scream, or panic, or do anything.

Aline knew who he was, and knew that she was his dinner. There was no point in trying to stop him anyway.

Dracula's hand went around Aline's throat, and he tightened his grip, to choke her. Were she unconscious, she would not make any sounds, it was the courteous thing to do, if Dracula could manage courteous that is.

Aline simply turned her head and exposed the pale, scarred skin of her neck. She cursed as she felt a stinging pain. It was the cut on her neck, it had started to bleed again. Dracula dropped her before pulling her towards him and licking up the fresh, sweet, tangy liquid that he needed desperately. He growled and threw Aline against the wall behind her, and continued to growl menacingly.

"Why no struggle?"

Aline's laugh screamed bitterness to the Prince, and he did wonder why.

"Is there a point to that? We both know that you get what you want, and I sure as hell am not going to scream or cry for mercy. Just make it quick. And I won't taste good, all I will taste of is liquor. I am surprised it hasn't replaced the blood in my veins, the amount I can get through. Well, come on then? Toying with your prey is just rude".

Dracula hissed and walked the short distance to Aline. He tilted her head in a sharp motion, almost snapping her neck in the process and when his fangs grazed her neck, that was when she made a sound. It sounded like a plea, a whine, something bad had happened to this woman to make her want to die.

She craved death like he did, and for some odd reason, he almost felt sorry for this little thing, this insignificant mortal.

Aline looked up at the Prince and huffed.

"Look, are you going to kill me or what? I have nothing to live for. I don't have a family, I don't have rainbows coming out of my ass, I am not a good girl and I drink like it is going out of fashion".

Dracula laughed at her colourful use of language and she frowned at him. He moved away and took the time to look at the woman.

***

She was smaller than him, height wise, not much smaller, but smaller. Her hair was brown, but had copper and red strands in it. It was very long and in a high ponytail. Her eyes seemed to have once been bright, sparkling emeralds, but now were lacking that sheen. Her skin was pale, freckles peppered about on her arms, some on her neck and one on her face. Her clothes were simple, a white long sleeved top, dark blue jeans and black biker boots. Her facial features were small, small ears, small nose, lips that were neither full, nor thin. Arched, perfectly plucked brows framed her face, giving her a serene expression.

Now however, she looked anything but serene, and when she lunged at him, and grabbed his hand, putting it to her throat, he yanked it back and she swore. Now her hand was sore, and this night was going from bad to worse.

***

Aline straightened up her clothes, turned on her heel and went to walk away. But Dracula stopped her, and she took a swipe at him with her long nails. They caught his face, and that was it.

The Prince Of Darkness threw Aline onto the tarmac and dropped to his knees to kill her.

Then he heard it. He heard her heart beat, and it was frantic. His mind interjected and stopped his fangs from marking her flesh.

He was human once, he then had a heart beat. He would always listen to Marie's heart, head on her chest and adoration would flow through him. It did now too, but he did not know if it was from his memory, or it stemmed from this creature, this woman, whom when looked at again looked beautiful. Terrified, but she had a raw beauty to her that knocked him for six. He quickly stood up and left Aline as confused as he was.

***

Dracula rounded a few more corners and stalked a few more alleyways before finding a victim. A man, walking his dog. He threw this man onto the ground, and growled at his poor dog, who yelped and ran away, as fast as it's legs could carry it. The vampire's fangs pierced this innocent man's neck and he cried out, and clawed at the dirt cobblestones and dirt beneath him. The man's skin grew a sickening shade of grey as his life was being drained from him.

When he was dead, Dracula dumped the man's body in a skip and left the scene to return to the woman.

***

Aline thought she was having a nightmare, that she would wake up, any minute now, sweaty and unhappy, but alive. But no, she saw Dracula approach her and now she wanted to run. Now, of all times! Her stupid legs were not working and panic was starting to root itself in her body. She began to shake and felt as helpless as a newborn kitten.

She was a rabbit in headlights. A deer, chancing it by running across a busy road. A lamb to the slaughter.

But now, something in her was telling her to live. Live and stop being a stubborn fool.

Much to her surprise, Dracula took her hand and helped her up. His mouth was covered in blood. She wasn't born yesterday, she knew why it was. She tipped her head to the Prince who nodded back.

"I suppose I should thank you for not killing me. And yes, I know, I was pleading for death earlier, ironic, but I want to live. Staring death in the face is scarier than I could ever imagine. Dracula, I'm Aline. Aline Belustrade".

Aline still had her hand in his, so she shook their hands before taking hers back. Dracula's rust coloured eyes flashed, in seemingly recognising her?

"Belustrade, as in Constantine? He had a daughter?"

Aline pointed to herself and replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yes, and I am right here, oh joy. Ahem".

Dracula shook his head and snarled.

"I just had no idea, that's all".

Aline's smirk had him cursing under his breath.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they pray really hard, and then a stork appears, with a baby, in a bundle, tied to it's bill. Oh, you meant...hehe".

Dracula slammed the wall behind him and some bricks fell down.

Aline was young, far too young. What on earth was he doing even thinking she was pretty? She was much, much younger than he.

Immature too.

Aline coughed lightly and the Prince decided to answer, even though she had not asked him a question.

"Aline, go home. You can walk, I have seen you walk, so go now".

Aline waved him off and started to walk in the direction of her home.

"You and I are more alike than you know, Prince Of Darkness. See you again sometime".

Aline was now out of sight and Dracula just stood there, unable to process any of tonight's events.

***

Was dying even worth it any more? He wasn't so sure now...


	2. Playing With Fire

Aline lay, in her bed, as sleep evaded her. The alcohol she had consumed was coursing through her body, and she began to feel dizzy. When she grew hot and clammy, she ran into the bathroom and stuck her head over the toilet. She knew she would throw up, she even considered helping it along by sticking a finger down her throat. But that would be a stupid move on her part, so she just waited until the feeling had passed. Sleeping was out of the question so she decided to get out an old story book that belonged to her Mother, and her Father's insignia ring. Both brought back fond memories.

***

Little Aline loved fairy tales, and her Mother, Sofia would read to her regularly. Her Father, Constantine would often be busy with state duties, but the would make sure to dote on her. Aline would reach out for his silver, winged lion ring, as it shone under the room's lights and it attracted her gaze. It was far too big for her, but Constantine would let her put it on. It took four of her fingers to keep it from falling off, to everyone's amusement.

***

Aline yawned and stretched her arms. The book was an old tale of a vampire, but she only vaguely remember the story. She opened the leather bound book and her eyes widened.

The book was about Dracula.

Aline knew Dracula was old, but he was much older than she thought.

Flicking through the book, she saw the Prince as a dragon, mighty and awe inspiring. He looked young there, and Aline thought about seeing him earlier. He didn't look that much older. She would estimate mid to late forties. Looking at herself? She would say mid thirties. But age wise, they were so far apart. She was 136 and she wasn't sure how much longer she had on this earth.

Her Father's blood was the only thing that stopped her from becoming old and decrepit. She did not wish to end up like that, not like...not like her Mother.

Aline shut the book and felt hot tears running down her cheeks.

The day her Mother died, she would never forget it. It still hurt, it lacerated her very being. Tormented her soul.

***

Sofia had been in bed, reading. With Constantine's blood, she was now one-hundred-and-twenty-four and still looked in her twenties. Aline had offered to get her something to eat and she nodded.

When Aline came back, the bowl of soup she had in her hands was dropped, and it shattered on the floor, spreading it's contents.

Sofia was dead, and now looked geriatric, skinny, her skin was saggy, and her eyes were still wide open, her hands still around the sides of her book.

Aline screamed, and kept on screaming till servants rushed to her aid. They cleaned the floor and made sure that no one was hurt by stray shards of pottery.

Aline fell to the floor, and screeched until she no longer had a voice. Her hoarse cries were met with the servants crying over their mistress' death.

Constantine was informed of what had happened and he raced home as quickly as he could. When he saw Sofia, his beloved wife dead, his whole demeanor changed.

He no longer stood up straight, he hunched over. He stopped shaving, he stopped drinking blood and became so unwell that Aline had to feed him from a bowl. He hated that and did not want to be treated in such a childish manner.

Aline was forced away from him and the castle. And she was done with the moping and fighting with her own Father, so she left without argument.

***

The tears did not stop, and Aline started to tremble. Her anxiety levels had skyrocketed. She lay down and closed her eyes, praying to whatever was up in the sky to let her rest in peace.

***

Alucard wandered his Father's castle, and could not find him. Then, he truly believed that his Father had killed himself, bestowed upon himself 'true' death.

Alucard felt disheartened, but knew that was what he wanted, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. You do not stop Dracula.

Even if he were the Prince's son, even he would not try and stop the rage and power of the dragon.

***

The white haired vampire spotted his Father and breathed a sigh of relief. Dracula swept past him and did not acknowledge his presence.

But Alucard had noticed that he looked distant, and he had not seen that look before.

He went to follow, but his Father mumbled no, so he stopped and lent against the wall, puzzled at what had made Dracula this way.

***

The next evening, Aline was back in the bar, but this time, she wasn't alone. Her sense of hearing was slightly better than that of a human being, so she could hear the men in the corner, speaking in hushed tones, about her. They had decided that they would go over there and 'chat her up'. Aline laughed out loud and glared at the men, who quickly stopped talking.

One of the men was gutsy enough to stroll over, casually and sit next to her. Aline decided to have some fun, and let her hair down.

If this man wanted a fiery woman, he had found one.

***

"Hey. How you doin'?"

Aline fought the urge to smirk and hit him.

"I'm okay, a little bored though".

The man gave her a quizzical look

"Me too. I could help with that. Here, let me get you a drink".

Aline had to bite her tongue. Oh how she wanted to slam this bastard's head on the bar, and watch his friends bolt out of sheer terror.

"Okay. Bourbon, on the rocks. Slice of lemon, and a cherry in it, please".

The man nodded and ordered that , before taking out his wallet.

"So, what do you do?"

Aline played the 'sexy' and 'come hither' cards and the man was eating it up. She bit her lip and tilted her head.

"I'm a waitress by day, monster hunter by night. I stop the people from getting slaughtered. More than likely, I have saved you at one time".

The man gulped and Aline pretended to look away, but she knew where he was looking. She crossed her legs, and folded her arms, knowing what that would do to enhance her cleavage.

"Well then, I guess I should thank you. Anyone ever said thank you for saving their asses on a daily basis?"

"No, sadly it seems that no one cares that I work my ass off to save them. One thank you would be enough, a gesture maybe".

The man knew a gesture, and when her drink arrived, he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small, plastic bag with white pills in it.

Aline knew what he was up too, but she was too wrapped up in playing with the toy. She was the cat, and he was her play thing.

She grabbed her drink before he could spike it and drank some of the tangy liquor. She kept the cherry in her mouth, and worked it around, much to the man's pleasure before spitting out the stone.

"Cheers".

***

She put the drink down and purposefully looked away so the man could put the pills into her glass. Before he did, he felt a blast of cool air from the bar door being opened and Dracula strolled in. He walked straight to the man and gave him a stone cold death glare. He ran away, leaving the little bag of pills behind. His friend's got the same glare, and soon ran off after him.

***

Aline laughed and drank more of her drink.

"We need to stop meeting up like this, Drac. People will start to talk".

Her laughter was abruptly cut short by the Prince's murderous glare.

"The only thing people will talk about is your behavior Aline. Flirting, throwing yourself at someone, you were asking for trouble".

Aline's tone became playful.

"I knew what I was doing. I was playing around with him. I wasn't going to screw him, I was bored and he provided entertainment. And you scared him off".

Dracula hissed and felt his inner rage threaten to boil over.

"Stupid girl. I never thought Constantine would bring up an alcoholic, moronic little whore for a daughter. I always thought him the modest type, as in teaching you to keep your legs closed".

Aline's eyes widened and she slapped the dragon without thinking. Any remaining patrons heard that and scurried out the door. Even the bartender backed away slowly.

Dracula was rapidly losing his patience and it showed in his breathing. He struggled not to lunge at Aline and strangle her until she shut her vile, profanity spewing mouth.

Aline bit back a sob, and went to head out of the back exit door.

"I may act out of turn sometimes, but I am no alcoholic, or slut. I know I have let my Father down, you don't need to tell me that. I already know. I'd apologise for my behavior if I gave a damn. But I don't. I will die soon anyway, my vampiric blood is so little that it cannot sustain me forever. So I'll be out of your hair soon enough. Dracula?"

Dracula felt a pang of guilt for what he had said. He had been rather harsh. He barely knew Aline, yet he had called her a whore, bringing her crashing down to the ground, with a hard thump.

The Prince looked up and nodded.

"Take care, okay? The people need someone to help them, and I can't do that when I'm gone. I won't see you again, and I'll skip the corny goodbye".

She waved and opened the door, walking away from the Prince.

***

He was disgusted with himself. Not known for his manners, he wasn't one for throwing out abuse and cursing either. If Constantine had heard him call his daughter that, he would have attacked him.

If Aline had hurt Alucard, Dracula would have killed her.

But she was innocent, overzealous, impulsive and rude, but innocent all the same.

He wasn't any of those things.

But he had disgraced himself, and tried to bring someone else down to his level of self loathing. Aline already hated herself, so why was he even bothering?

What was it that made him want to talk to her? Even in his wisdom, he did not know.

***

Dracula left for his castle and went straight to his coffin. The sun was starting to rise, and he needed to think.


	3. Melancholia

Dracula's sleep was restless, his mind would not cease giving him hell.

His maltreatment of Aline dominated his mind. He had victimized the one person who had dared to fight back against him.

The Prince shot up after feeling a feather light touch on his arm. A blast of cold air hit him from the still broken window, and he growled loudly. He looked around him and saw no one. He cursed before laying down again. The moment his head hit the velvet of his coffin, Marie appeared and shocked him again.

Marie laughed softly and shook her head.

***

"Gabriel, you always were a light sleeper".

Dracula hissed at her, prompting another laugh, his tone became poignant.

"And you thought it wise to wake me? Marie".

He sighed and put his head in his hands. Marie walked to the side of the coffin and her expression became sad.

"And I am not Gabriel anymore. How many more times do I have to remind you of that?"

She sighed.

"Okay, Dracula. You need to stop being so harsh to that young woman".

The Prince felt animosity rising within him. It's tendrils wormed their way through his body.

"Young woman? You mean that insignificant, pathetic excuse for a woman?"

Marie gave her husband a scalding hot stare, and he knew he had annoyed her.

"Her name is Aline, and you were never this disrespectful. Stop it, it's repulsive. She is in agony and will lose her life soon. Why let her die unhappy? You have the power to stop that, to help her".

Dracula felt the anger start to dissipate, Marie was right. But why should he help Aline? Surely she had friends...acquaintances?

Marie knew the cogs were moving around in his head, and she kept silent to let them whirl around. When they had stopped, Dracula looked at her and no longer felt angry.

"Does she truly have no one? Not one person who cares about her? And how do you know of her in the first place?"

Marie shook her head.

"I am always with you, always in your memory. That is how I know of Aline. And stop calling her she, you make Aline sound like a pet. You know how she feels, you feel it too. Alone, scared, angry, hating everything and everyone, feeling cast out of life".

Dracula knew those feelings all too well, and realised that Aline was doing what he did, just not on as grander scale, or as violent as he had done.

"Aline. I am no saviour, how can two people who feel the same help each other in any way?"

Marie gave her husband a knowing look.

"Simply speak to her, give her someone to talk too. She doesn't need someone to lean on, or to cling on to. All she needs is company".

Dracula frowned as he thought back on his wife's words.

"You said that my memory of you keeps you here? I, I have kept you here for so long then. I have been so selfish, and to you too. Marie, I, I am so sorry".

Marie's smile grew.

"See? Gabriel is still in there. The Prince of Darkness would never apologise. And I know you love me, I always have known. But you need to let me go. I cannot rest peacefully, as I worry for you".

The Prince felt emotion strike him, but his nature meant he would never let it get the better of him.

"I will always be there, just in your mind. You are still Gabriel to me, I know that annoys you but...I love you, but you need to move on. It's been so long".

Marie held him and Dracula realised that she was right, again. It was unfair to keep her here any longer, she needed to rest in peace. His hold tightened on her. She moved away and kissed his forehead.

He let her go, and she disappeared for good.

The Prince felt turmoil stir within him, and he felt strange.

Melancholy should have flooded him, but it didn't.

Dracula lay down again and pulled his coffin lid over himself. It was early morning now, and the city's people would be waking up to start their day.

***

Aline arrived for work, and quickly put her things away in the staff room. Her 'friends' and fellow waitresses all glared at her, which added to her unease.

The one woman whom she actually liked came up to her and patted her on the back.

"Hey sweetie, you okay? You look a little peaky".

One look from Aline gave Pauline all the information she needed to know.

"Oh Aline, you were out drinking last night again, weren't you? I can't smell it on you, so it couldn't have been that much".

Aline folded her arms.

"Yes I was, and I only had half a drink before my night was ruined by a man who thinks he is 'it', when the only thing he is, is a compulsive bastard and a fuc...".

Jemma jumped in and Aline rolled her eyes. Jemma was the gossiping type, spreading it around like a contagious disease.

"HE? Oh my god, Aline has, or rather, had a man. He dumped you already huh? Can't blame him, you are the most miserable person I have ever met. The only thing you have going for you is looks, your personality stinks".

Aline felt an urge to pick up the tray next to her and smack Jemma until the hint got through that she was annoyed.

"No boyfriend, I don't want one anyway. And it wasn't me, it was him. He is evil".

Jemma frowned.

"The bad-boy type huh? Risky move Aline, men like that have a habit of growing bored of you and moving on to the next, hot piece of ass".

Aline nodded.

"Very, very bad type. If I ever see him again, then don't let me be near the knives, or I will go to jail for murder".

Aline wasn't too sure if knives would even hurt vampires, but they would in her current frame of mind.

"Aline, I'm sorry. I get overexcited sometimes, and I end up blurting out things that I probably shouldn't say. You'll be okay. I'll take you out, a night out, with the girls, and we will find you the rare species of man known as, the nice, genuine, sexy man!"

Aline declined politely but Jemma was becoming a hyperactive, bouncing ball of energy.

"Come on, you know you'll have fun. I'll even buy you an outfit, get that nice ass in skin tight pants, high heels, sultry makeup. The men will not be able to resist that, and if they do, then they are morons".

Aline chuckled and started to feel happier.

"Nice ass? Really? Haha, whatever. I'll think about it, okay?"

Jemma nodded and scurried off to put on her apron.

***

Aline suddenly felt hot, and a little dizzy. She gasped when she looked at her hands. Her sight was becoming blurry, but she could see that the veins on her hand were much more pronounced, and she panicked.

After many deep, calming breaths, the dizziness had gone and her sight was back to normal.

But that feeling almost overwhelmed her, as she thought back to how her Mother looked, when she saw her lying, dead in her bed.

The veins were raised on her hands too, and now it was happening to her.

A long sigh ended with her welling up, again.

It couldn't happen to her, not yet.

She was terrified of death now, and prayed that it would happen in her sleep.

 

No pain, no fear, just darkness, and her parents waiting for her on the other side.


	4. Red Blooded Woman

Saturday night saw Aline standing in front of her full length, bathroom mirror in the tightest pair of black, denim jeans she has ever seen. They were at least one size too small for her. Jemma had jokingly wolf whistled at her when she showed her what she looked like. When given a black, sleeveless top that had more than half of her breasts poking out of the top of it, Aline flatly refused and stomped back to her bedroom.

Aline pouted like an over-dramatic teenager for a few minutes, before Jemma barged into her bedroom with a makeup bag clutched in both hands. Her wide smile said everything, and Aline panicked when she saw what looked like implements of torture coming out of said bag.

"Oh no. Look, I may wear a bit of makeup, but only natural stuff, just so I don't look dead every day".

When a pair of tweezers was thrust upon her, Aline admitted defeat and began plucking the few hairs that had started to regrow under the arch. When she was done, she turned to see Jemma with a bottle of foundation in her right hand and a brush in the other. Aline knew that Jemma would not let up, so she grabbed the bra that she knew would work with the top her friend had bought her. Jemma caught sight of the bra and she had a mischievous look on her face.

"I didn't know you wore stuff like that. You seem all conservative fashion wise, to me".

Aline shrugged.

"This bra has not seen the light of day in, hmm, far too many years. Come to think of it, why has it? I have no idea why".

Jemma's reply made her sad.

"Because it makes you feel good, sexy, and you don't feel either of those right now. You don't allow yourself to feel them".

"That is, remarkably accurate. Yeah, you know what? Screw it, I am wearing it. You don't mind me putting it on now, do you? I mean, you are a woman, so I don't mind if you see my chest".

Jemma nodded, so Aline took off her bra, and put the other one on. The bra that made her feel good was the plunging type, black lace cups, and under-wire that hoisted up her chest and made her look like she had much more than she actually did. She then discarded the old bra and threw it onto her bed, before slipping on the revealing top. Jemma nodded and began to do her makeup.

Jemma knew that Aline wasn't one for caking makeup on, so she kept her face light, only a thin covering of foundation, some concealer, some setting powder and cheek blusher. Then for Aline's eyes, she knew exactly what colour eyeshadow to put on her lids. Dark purple, which would make her green eyes pop. When that was done, black eyeliner was put just above her upper lash-line, and under her lower lash-line.

Now came her lips and it was an obvious choice. As Aline had pale skin, a deep, blood red lip would make it glow. That was put on and then the part Aline dreaded most, mascara. There was no way in hell she was letting someone else put a wand near her eyes, and potentially, poke her in the eyes. So she took the mascara tube away from Jemma's hand and put it on herself.

When she was done, Aline rooted out her old, thick heeled, black ankle boots, and put them on. She was careful not to chip her black nail varnish, which Jemma had spent an hour making sure the layers were not too thick and that they were streak free. When she looked in her mirror again, she smiled, and it had been a long time since she had such a wide smile on her face.

She looked good, more than good.

She looked phenomenal.

How she looked like that was beyond her, but she loved it and became rather gleeful. She squealed, to which internally she cursed at sounding pathetic, and grabbed Jemma and hugged her. Jemma laughed and hugged her back.

After a spritz of perfume, and a small, silver bracelet being put on her right wrist, Aline was done, and ready to face the night ahead.

She grabbed her flat keys, her purse and debit card before leaving her home.

***

Dracula woke up, and stretched languidly. He moved his coffin lid off and sat up. Since Marie had gone, he thought on her words.

Maybe she was right in saying that he wasn't the only one who was struggling.

He wasn't the only one to have lost someone he loved, or been lied too, been hurt, physically and mentally.

The Prince was weak mentally, and so was Aline. It was so very easy to put on the angry face, keep the aggressive posture, speak in a threatening manner, and growl to frighten anyone away. But actually letting someone in? Both found that nearly impossible.

But Aline was trying, despite her life fading away, her days being numbered. Dracula's days were many, and would be many more unless he did use the Vampire Killer on himself.

The Dragon hated to admit it, but he was fragile inside.

But being the Prince of Darkness did not merit fragility.

The fractures in his soul were ever increasing, despite him being dead.

A husk of a man.

A shadow of his former self.

What had he done to deserve being turned into a vampire? Why did he have to be impure? Thrive off of blood, having to murder many innocents just so he could survive?

Dracula cursed aloud and in a haze of soot coloured smoke, he vanished and appeared outside of his castle's main entrance.

He spotted Aline, being pulled down the road by a woman he did not recognise.

It must have been her friend.

Friend? Marie said she had no one, so who was this woman?

Dracula looked away, but heard Aline argue with this other woman. He could smell both of them, a flowery, sickly smell that revolted him, and a musky, slightly tropical smell, with a hint of sweetness. He distinguished between the two scents. The second smell to be Aline's, he couldn't imagine her smelling as cheaply as her 'friend'. Why he imagined that baffled the Prince for a moment before he heard Aline laugh. It was a joyous sound, she sounded happy, and positive.

Dracula decided to leave and find someone to devour, when Aline spotted him. Her friend hadn't, as she was facing the opposite way, but he still flinched.

He got a good look at her and he has to admit, for someone so young, and dressed in something that he wasn't keen on, she looked exquisite. Her skin was aglow under the city lights, and when she looked up, her eyes twinkled. She looked back down and winked at him, before turning around and leaving with her friend in tow.

The Prince felt a smile quirk his mouth and he tried to stifle it. But seeing Aline happy for a change, despite only meeting her over a week ago, was a welcome change.

He didn't need to see her scowling face. He scowled enough for the two of them.

Dracula saw a few creatures running rampant a few hundreds meters away from him, and his predatory instinct kicked in. He forgot all about Aline and ran at them.

Their shrieks of pain and death pierced the silent, night air, as the Prince claimed their lives and feasted upon them.

***

Aline sat at the bar of a club, in the center of Castlevania City. She ordered a strawberry daiquiri for herself and a martini for Jemma. The nightlife here was manic, people were in and out of bars in just a few hours. They would stumble onto the streets and laugh the night away.

Aline however, was not the type to do that. She would have a few drinks, but if she started feeling fuzzy or out of it, she would stop immediately. She knew she would end up dragging Jemma into a taxi, and taking her to her home, so she could sleep it off. Aline would then walk home, alone, in a city with creatures that still lurked in the shadows.

Jemma's voice alerted her. She had to strain her ears, due to the loud, thumping music playing.

"Aline, look to your right".

Aline did and she saw a man, who looked like a male model. He looked gorgeous, but he wasn't her type. She preferred more rugged men, slightly chiseled, with some muscle. Aline shook her head, and Jemma sighed. Jemma's light grey eyes scanned the bar, and dancefloor before she spotted another man. Now he was Aline's type, and she wanted to stand up, and walk to him. But her damn pants were so tight, she could barely stand up. She grunted and shifted so she could move properly. Jemma had gone off somewhere, much to her annoyance, so she was on her own.

Until the man started walking towards her. Aline gulped the remains of her drink and ordered another, and a beer for this very good looking man, who was now right next to her.

***

"Hey".

Aline handed him his beer and he nodded in thanks. The DJ was changing his set, so she could hear him now.

"Hey. I guess I should be dancing, but, god, in these jeans, I can barely move, let alone dance".

The guy laughed and smiled. Perfect white teeth, which Aline liked.

"They aren't mine, they are my friend's. She is so slender, and I never have been. So in these, all these do is highlight the fact that I have a few extra pounds on my thighs, which is never good".

The man, if he were bothered about her topic of choice, he wasn't voicing it.

Aline found herself drowning in the man's dazzling, sky blue eyes. But she would not be leaving with him, she wasn't that type of woman.

"Sorry. Name's Aline, nice to meet you".

The man smiled and shook her hand. He had a firm grip too, and Aline could feel herself swooning, like a girl with her first crush.

"Seeth, I know, odd name, but my Mom was into heavy metal bands when she was younger, and the lead singer of her favourite band was called Seeth".

Aline smiled and shook her head.

"It's not odd, I have never heard it before, so it is unique to me. So, what brings a guy like you out here?"

Seeth seemed a little confused, he tilted his head slightly.

"A guy like me?"

"I mean, well you seem nice, and most men here, sorry but, most men here are not nice whatsoever. So I figured a nice guy would want to stay at home, and avoid the chaos of the nightlife".

Seeth shook his head.

"Nah. It is rare that I go to clubs though. I tend to avoid them, as you said, nasty people can reside here. It's almost like a second home for some people, which is sad. You want another?"

He gestured to her drink and she nodded. He ordered another, and Aline decided to take a look at him.

Sky blue eyes, black hair, a small beard and his ears had fairly big holes in them. Apart from that, she liked him.

She remained wary though, just in case.

***

Seeth clanked their drinks together and winked. Aline found that partially attractive, but also repulsive. It made her think that he was up to something.

"So, what do you do?"

Aline eyed him warily. He put his hands up, as if to say, 'I mean you no ill will'.

"I am a waitress. Crap pay, hours are too long, some of the customers think they the better than us, but, it's a job. You?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking of you in a waitress uniform. That's not the worst thing in the world to imagine".

Aline stood up, and glared at him.

"Excuse me? I don't move that fast. You are not coming home with me, nor are you getting lucky with me round the back of this club. Now fuck off before I call the bouncer over and say you are harassing me".

Seeth just clicked his tongue and shook his head. Aline turned around to find Jemma. When she had found her, she went back to Seeth. He looked at the two women and smirked. Aline smirked back and punching him in the jaw. He stumbled off the stool and everyone stared at him. He held his jaw before being grabbed by the bouncer and dragged away.

Jemma's eyes were wide, and Aline simply took her hand, and led her out of the club. She wasn't happy, neither was Aline. Their night had been cut short.

"Look, I had to get out of there before Seeth got out his little Seeth, okay? I was not sticking my legs up in the air for him".

Jemma agreed.

Making sure they had all their belongings, she called a taxi and they headed to her place first.

Jemma hugged Aline, and gave her half the cab fare. She got out and and disappeared behind her front door.

When the taxi arrived at Aline's flat, she payed the driver and got out.

Before opening the main door to the apartment block, she saw Dracula out of the corner of her eye.

***

"I swear you are stalking me".

Dracula smirked, his fangs freaking her out slightly.

"Not at all, but the way you smell every time I see you means I may have too. Does everything you do have to involve alcohol?"

"No, but it does seem that way. Out for a hunt?"

The Prince shook his head.

"No. I can smell you, your perfume. It has been in my nose for hours now. I tried to forget you, but the smell wouldn't let me".

She perked up and winked.

"Ah, you mean, this smell?"

She moved her head up, and exposed her pale neck to the Dragon. He flinched and backed away.

"Aline, I am warning you now. I have already tasted your blood, and I will not be able to control myself if I taste it again".

Aline was now back to her gloomy, old self. It was reflected clearly by the fact that she was offering him her life.

"Aline, I said no! Just leave me be. Don't prove me right".

She blinked rapidly.

"Prove you right? What could I do to possibly do that, hmm?"

Dracula backed her against the wall and slammed his hand right next to her.

"By being a dense fool, that's how. Leave, before I change my mind".

She moved up, her lips mere inches away from his now. Any chance of her backing off had been all but eradicated.

The Prince moved aside her long, auburn hair and placed his fangs on her neck. Aline braced herself, with both hands against the wall behind her.

But instead of biting it, Dracula moved his fangs away from her and scratched her neck instead. It was a small cut but fairly deep. He latched onto the cut, and drank blood that flowed freely. Aline wasn't aware that she had stopped breathing, but she had. Shivers went down her spine, and her hands now rested on the Prince's chest. His skin was ice cold, but she expected that.

Her blood was intoxicating, and was fueling a fire, deep down inside the prince. He did not want to hold back anymore.

When Dracula grew more insistent, and she knew that he was struggling to hold back, Aline moved him away from her neck. When he tried to latch back on, like a leech, her hands flew up and cupped his face. He stopped, and was simply staring at her, demonic red eyes met green doe eyes. She took initiative and kissed him, before spitting out some of her blood, which he had not yet fully swallowed. She kissed him again, but kept it short. After that, she walked away, leaving the Prince mortified and yet, somewhat interested in her.

Dracula's voice stopped her from entering the apartment complex's main door.

"I'd wash out that neck wound".

Aline didn't bother to look at him. She nodded and shut the door.

***

The Prince of Darkness was stunned, at a complete loss for words.

Was he stalking Aline? It did appear that he was.

 

He chalked it down to Marie's words, but still. This night had taken an odd turn.


	5. The Grim Truth Of The Matter

Aline went on her nightly hunt. Tonight however, it had been for nothing. It seemed that the creatures had either gone somewhere else, were not hunting for food or been killed perhaps? She knew Dracula killed the creatures too.

She spotted the Prince reentering his castle, but he left the door open after him.

She thought about what happened the last time she met him.

He had held back, but he had still tried to bite her. She did not want to end up like him.

A demon, a monster, a barbarian, a fiend.

Dracula, with his incessant prattle of how he is suffering, and he hates being what he is, is if barely, or perhaps not at all considering that anyone else has ever suffered.

Aline had suffered terribly, but you did not see her complaining. She just took life as it was, no point in hating it. If she had another day, woke up to a new dawn, then she was incredibly lucky.

The world would be better off without the Prince of Darkness.

And the population of the world and it's animals would be safer from a menace, far beyond comprehension.

Aline began to follow the Dragon. She needed to speak with him.

***

Dracula sat on his throne and smelt a familiar smell.

Aline.

"Stupid wretch. Why follow a demon?"

Aline walked into his throne room and stood by the door, seemingly afraid to approach him. And no wonder, he had only tried to bite her a few days ago.

"You are no less a demon then anyone in jail, any murderer, rapist, pedophile. All you are is a weak, pathetic excuse of a vampire. The first vampire, the one who reign down chaos. Ha! All you did was bring your misery and throw it in everyone's face. Are we supposed to feel sorry for you? I sure as hell don't. No one does. No one cares, and no one ever will".

She walked over to the Vampire Killer and glared at it.

"This is a cross, but mere crosses cannot kill you. Wait, no, it is more than that. Think Aline, you read about this".

Dracula stayed on his throne, but the compulsion to tear Aline limb from limb was clawing at his brain. All he had to do was stand up, appear next to her and splatter her blood, shatter her bones and hear her scream.

Just stand up...

Aline had picked up the Vampire Killer and held it in front of her.

"Behind the violence, beyond that evil smirk lies someone who should have died centuries ago. Can this kill you? No one needs you".

Dracula humored her by letting her speak. But his old ways before he learned to contain most of his rage were returned to him, and his eyes betrayed his nature.

They were now bright red, burning, the fires in them raged, an inferno of indignation surged throughout his body.

His fangs grew, his claws made bloody crescent moon cuts in his palms.

Constantine be damned, Marie be damned, God be damned!

Aline would die a pitiful human death.

***

Aline then said the one thing that stung the Prince, and he could no longer hold back.

"What happened to you, in your past? I hear you have a son, which means you have a wife. So where is she? Shouldn't she be protecting you from me? Bitch slapping me, or something? Or did she realise that being with a vampire wasn't the best thing to do and run off?"

Dracula stood. He walked over to her slowly, and then gripped one of her arms. The Vampire Killer hit the tattered red carpet on the floor with a dull thud, seconds before a chilling scream, and a sickening crack was heard. The sounds echoed throughout the old castle.

Dracula had torn off Aline's left arm. She screeched, but Dracula would not listen. He grabbed onto her right arm and tore that off as well. Aline begged him to stop but he wouldn't. She fell down onto her knees and sobbed out loud.

"Marie is dead, my wife is dead, you contemptuous bitch! Shut up, just shut up!"

Aline shuffled backwards, and blinked away more tears that fell freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! I thought you would have turned her".

Dracula turned away from her, no longer wanting to see her piteous moaning.

"You know nothing, and you never will. You should never have been born, you should have died".

He turned and was next to his victim in milliseconds.

He bit Aline, but she did not scream, or panic. She accepted her fate willingly.

When he was done feeding, Dracula threw her body out of a broken window and returned to his throne.

He had finally silenced insipid, obnoxious little girl.

He sat, in contemplative silence, and internally gloated at his victory.

No one would dare mess with him again.

***

Aline shot up, dizzy and confused. She tried to stand, but shaky legs would not let her. She slumped back down and tried to calm her breathing.

Nightmares were something that Aline experienced frequently, but this one had shaken her to the core.

She looked at her alarm clock and sighed. It was almost 1am. The bar down the street was still open, her mind told her. But she had no money.

After a while, she realise that she wasn't going to fall asleep again for some time, so she got up and decided to have a bath. Whilst the water was running, Aline heard some growls and screams outside. She saw several lycans fighting with Dracula. She wondered if she should help.

Then again, she did not possess long claws, fangs, a desire to murder and a lust for blood, so that would be a silly idea. Dracula could handle it himself anyway.

When the lycans were dead, Aline opened her window and said the Prince's name. He looked up, and nodded.

He needed to speak with her.

***

Aline let Dracula into her apartment and rubbed her hands together, a nervous habit of hers. When he grunted, she sat down.

"I had a nightmare about you".

The Prince groaned.

"Why am I not surprised? You virtually asked me to kill you, then you stop me, then kiss me, twice".

Aline felt her nerves lift, and a wry smile quirked her mouth.

"To be fair, yes I did, and no, that wasn't my attempt at flirting with you. I had to stop you from biting me, so I did. In an unorthodox manner I will admit, but it worked didn't it? Anyway, I seemed to know more about you in the nightmare. I knew about your wife, son, the Vampire Killer...sorry, I'm not sure how to say this without coming across as being insensitive".

Dracula did not speak, he just gestured for her to continue speaking. She nodded and continued.

"You killed me after I ranted on at you, about no one caring, and that your wife should protect you, and, well, you tore both my arms off, called me a bitch and then bit me. I deserved it, but, I, I felt it. When I woke up, my neck hurt. It's from the cut you made, I know, but it felt so real".

Dracula smirked and Aline knew what he was thinking.

She should NOT have let him into her apartment.

Now he had her, alone.

***

Dracula sat beside Aline, and placed his fangs within an inch of the flesh of her neck. Aline whimpered and shifted away from him.

"Look, I don't want that. I know how I want to go, in my sleep. Not by a bite, never by that. I don't know why I said those evil things in my nightmare. I know I can speak out of turn sometimes, but I would never say that no one cares about you. That is plain nasty".

The Prince moved away.

"No, it is true. I only learned how to let my wife's spirit finally rest not long ago. You are right, no one cares, no one would care if I died".

Aline shook her head.

"Surely someone does, your son? I know some men will never admit it, but they do care. I do. I hate you with a passion, and want to hit you, and swear at you but I care. If you died, then I died, who would help the citizens of Castlevania City hmm? Unless someone stepped up, the people would be eradicated".

Dracula said nothing, he did not know what to say. What Aline said was true, she was going to die, and if he died, then everyone else would die too.

Self sacrifice for the good of others?

No, it wouldn't be for the good of others. It would simply be selfish.

The Prince sighed and stood up, Aline did too, and headed into her bathroom, to turn off the hot tap.

Before he left, he smelt blood, and felt his fangs grow. He turned to see that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. He shouldn't have, but he peeked in and saw Aline cleaning her neck wound. Before she managed that however, the Prince was right behind her, and was moving the hand containing the clean bandage away.

Aline went to protest but any want too vanished when she felt a cold tongue moving across her cut. She gripped the sink in front of her and looked into the small, mirrored cabinet. She felt herself sag against him, and hissed when she felt a fang graze across her neck. The cut reopened and she knew that the Prince wasn't going to stop, and pulling away would only make him bite her.

Dracula could not explain his behavior, all he knew was that he needed her blood. It almost felt like without her life essence, he would surely perish.

But he wouldn't.

He would just go and bite someone or something else if he were hungry.

He came to one conclusion.....

.....He needed Aline's blood, he had to have some.

Like a drug addict needing their fix.

***

Aline willed her body to move, or at least, her brain to formulate sufficient words for her vocal chords to utter, but no. She was preoccupied with getting nibbled on, and her body was certainly not complaining. Her body was doing the opposite of fighting, it was enjoying it.

How long had it been since she had been with a man? It had been so long that she could not pinpoint it exactly.

But Dracula was not the type of man that you be with, fall in love with, have babies and have rainbows sprout forth wherever you walk. He was the type that you run from, and keep on running till your lungs threaten to burst and it hurts to breathe.

***

When she moaned, Dracula stopped his ministrations and backed away slowly. Aline regained some brain cells and shooed him to her front door.

"I don't know what that was about, but, but. Oh fuck...you have me at a loss here. Come here, and stop making me bleed. I'll get an infection at this rate".

Dracula let himself be pulled towards the now livid Aline, who went to slap him, and then stopped. She simply gazed into his eyes, trying to gauge what he was thinking. And truth be told, the Dragon was only thinking about her. Nothing else mattered.

"You're an odd one, you know that?"

The Prince laughed quietly.

"You are one to talk, irritable woman".

Aline feigned shock.

"I'M IRRITABLE? Look who's talking? God, you are one annoying, son of a, okay I shouldn't say that. But you are grating on me".

Dracula was amused.

"So why, pray tell, did you invite me here?"

Aline growled.

"Because we needed to talk. But if you are just going to be judgmental, well I can be too, but there is a reason. Don't hate me, but you need to start caring about yourself".

The Prince wanted to walk away, he did not like where this conversation was heading.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you do, then others may do as well. And I already told you, I care".

She mumbled the next few words, but Dracula knew what she said.

"Even if you seem to only need me for the occasional nibble or some blood".

Dracula turned his back on her.

"Go, I won't come back here again. I cannot".

Aline half-smiled.

"Cannot? Or don't want too? It seems like the latter to me. Just please listen. I may be a weak human being, but, well, humor a dying woman?"

Dracula felt a twinge of pain in his chest. Aline was dying, the least he could do would be to listen. Even if she did annoy him, and make him want to kill her.

He turned back around and looked down at Aline, who was twiddling her thumbs. She looked up and smiled.

"Deal?"

She held out her hand, but the Prince stalked her, and backed her up against her couch.

"I need your blood Aline, I cannot fathom why, but I do. But I will not kill you. If I need blood, you give it to me. In exchange, I will not harm you, much, and I will help you fight off the creatures in the city".

Aline crossed her arms.

"What is this? You mean a partnership?"

Dracula closed the gap and growled, baring his sharp canines.

"No! I will not be someone's dog again. It is simple, you do what I want, you get to live".

Aline moved up so she her nose was touching his.

"Dog? Well then. I agree to those terms. I have no real say anyway, it's not like I can stop you. I will be at work during the week, and when I get home, I eat, shower then go straight to bed, so the weekends are the only free time I really have".

Dracula surprised Aline by smiling, but there was no malice in it. He surprised her even more by pressing his lips against hers. Her body went limp, again, and she was engrossed in it. She vaguely registered something prodding her bottom lip. She focused on it, and opened her mouth.

The Prince's tongue wrestled hers into submission and her body was enjoying this, far too much. She felt that buzz in her stomach, the warmth that filled her body and made her giddy. She held back her sounds, with poor effort, but she managed.

When Dracula stopped kissing her. all she did was fall sideways, onto the couch and sigh. Dracula sighed in reply and walked away. He shut her door and laughed when Aline cursed him.

"Fuck, the water is stone cold! Dracula, you bastard!"

He smirked and left the building.

***

Dracula had gotten hooked on Aline, she was his own, personal drug.

And the Prince knew, he had to get it under control, or he would give in too often.

Too often would mean he would drink too much of her blood. And she would die.

Somehow the Prince would have to limit his access to her. Make excuses and the like.

Was he fighting a losing battle? He may well be...


	6. Life And Death Go Hand In Hand

Aline came back from the bank, and after paying her rent, bills and buying food for the week, she sat down and put her feet up, with a cup of tea. Something odd was happening in her brain, and she wasn't sure if it was sensible.

Her fear of Dracula was fading. She still did not feel safe around him, but somehow, she thought that, if given the chance again, he not kill her.

Her anxiety levels had stabilized, and she no longer had nightmares.

The only problem was that lately, Aline had been feeling exhausted, and struggled to keep her eyes open at one point. She had visited her doctor and was awaiting test results. She hoped she didn't have an infection. A blood born infection could hasten her death.

Aline didn't know if the Dragon cleaned his teeth, and so if he had bitten anyone who was ill, and then drank some of her blood, diseases could be transmitted easily.

She would be lying if she wasn't frightened.

***

The results of her tests came back negative for everything, apart from anemia. That was why she felt dizzy, and her sight blurred at times.

She was given some iron supplements and told to take them every day for a month.

She did so, but Dracula kept on going back to her, to feed, and it was draining her, both physically and mentally. His visits were becoming more frequent. Aline appreciated the company, but his demeanor and the way he held himself made her begin to think that he should just drain her dry and call it a day.

***

Monotonous work days blurred together, in a haze of vertigo and blood. Aline ached, her body felt sore and weary, her condition was becoming unbearable.

So when she collapsed onto her sofa, and started coughing, her life flashed before her eyes and she cried out.

She cried out for the one man who could end her suffering, deaden her pain permanently.

She would struggle no longer...

***

Aline was frightened, her heart pounded, and her pupils were as wide as saucers.

She could see the veins on her hands, decolletage, and wrinkles appeared under her eyes. Her now weary legs gave out and she fell.

She cried out for Dracula, hoping that he heard her plea.

And he head heard her, and he just knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

He walked through the door to her apartment block, uncaring if anyone saw him.

What he saw in her apartment caused him alarm.

Aline's time on Earth had seemingly run out...

***

The Prince approached the frightened, now elderly looking Aline, who waved a thin, skeletal hand at him. He looked away, not wishing to see her like that.

"Why didn't you inform me of your worsening condition? I would not have begun feeding from you so often had I known".

Aline's face was the same as he was accustomed to seeing, but her arms, hands and neck were not. They looked that of someone much older than herself. She did not answer immediately, she simply curled up into a ball.

When she did answer the Prince, her voice was strained, and she sounded breathless.

"I did not tell you I was getting worse because when you drank from me, it did not hurt, I only felt dizzy. And I do not care for myself, so I don't see why you should concern yourself at all".

Dracula sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You should have told me that your condition has worsened. You do not wish to die. My blood shall sustain you until you reach a decision".

Aline watched as the Prince walked over to her, knelt down in front of her.

Dracula sliced a thin line on his wrist, and gently moved Aline's head so she was by the cut. Aline gasped and shook her head.

"No! I don't want that! I told you, just dig your fangs into my flesh and kill me. I hate saying this but, please, I beg you".

The Dragon shook his head, and continued to hold his wrist by her mouth.

"You will not be turned by my blood alone, I know you do not want to become like myself,. If you drink, you won't. It will give you more time. Aline, you deserve life, not to shrivel up and die in agony. Drink darling, drink".

Aline shuddered at the term 'darling'. Being called something nice was pleasant, but to hear it come from someone corrupted by darkness, a creature of the night, thriving in the demise of others, was downright strange.

She knew that the Prince would not let up, and would keep on insisting that she fed from him. She stirred herself, found some energy and latched onto his wrist.

**

Aline began moaning. She felt strength and vigor powering through her body. The blood was cold, and tasted disgusting, but she knew she needed this.

The old woman who lived above her started shouting at her and she smirked.

"Oh shut up! Just cause you aren't getting any! I can moan all I want".

Dracula's eyes widened, he knew what she meant by that. That little innuendo only served to increase his urge to leave the building.

He tried to stop Aline, who now looked like the woman whom he was used to looking at, but she swatted away his other hand. He looked into her eyes, and red now intermingled the emerald green of her eyes. He had to stop her a little more, forcefully.

The Prince shoved Aline back and she swallowed the blood that remained in her mouth. She tilted her head and bit her lip at him.

"That was amazing. We definitely need to do that again sometime. And ignore the old woman upstairs, she is far too old to comprehend that times have changed since she was young. Dracula? You seem, distant".

Dracula backed up, at a snail's pace, but Aline knew she had done something wrong.

"I shouldn't have drank that much, right? I couldn't help it. I hated the taste, and the smell made me want to wretch, but something about it was simply. divine".

"We cannot do this again. This should not have happened".

Aline had gotten bolder, her body felt invigorated and better than it had in months. Getting to know the Prince of Darkness was turning out to be better than she had ever thought possible.

She stood up and moved behind the Prince. She put her hands on his shoulders, and began to massage them.

Since when had she become so brazen? So immodest?

Touching Dracula was a risque move, he could snap and break her like she was made of glass if he wanted too.

But he did not move. His face betrayed nothing, his body did not seem to react to her attention at all.

***

Aline stopped massaging the Prince, and sat down on a chair. She crossed her legs and smiled, inviting him over, with a 'come hither' finger. Dracula shook his head and went towards her front door. She stopped when he heard footsteps outside, in the hallway.

It was the old woman Aline was referring too, so he could not leave just yet.

Aline kept a smile on her face that even he struggled to decipher. She stood up and pulled him onto the chair she previously occupied and sat on his lap. He shuffled and refused to look at her.

The old woman mumbled curse words, and insults about people younger than her, and refused to budge, thus giving Aline time to study the tortured, troubled Prince.

***

She, compared to him, was timid. He was dissolute, she was not. But now? She felt empowered, and wanted to prove that she was more than just a mere human being.

***

She studied the Dragon's face.

He always seemed to have a hateful expression on his face. The corners of his mouth would be curled, snarling, and his eyes gave off a barbarous glare.

***

Aline stroked his small beard and he still did not look at her, nor did she expect him too.

"You're pretty handsome you know. Bet you have all the ladies swooning over you, their panties dropping off when they catch your eye. I am sure that you did not ask to be made into what you are, but, I bet the man you used to be is still in there. I understand why people are terrified of you, and why you want them to be. But, can I ask you something?"

Dracula looked at her, and his eyes were no longer a vivid red shade. They were russet coloured now. He nodded.

"Let me in? I am not asking for love, children, or a little house in the countryside, with a picket fence around it. I am just asking for companionship. I will let you feed, and chat with you, if you'd like. And you? You could just be there, if I ever feel afraid, and I just need some company".

The Prince processed Aline's request. He could help her, and she him, but why should he?

More importantly, why should he?

Aline saw his hesitance to give an answer.

"Need an incentive?"

Dracula shifted.

"You should be afraid of me".

Aline nodded.

"I know, and I am, but, well...may I?"

He realised what she wanted and mulled it over. He saw no reason to say no, or stop her, so he nodded.

Aline kissed him softly, gently. His blood tasted sweeter off her lips, more than likely it was the lipbalm she had on. But it tasted honeyed, sugary sweet, enough to corrode teeth, but not his.

His hand went onto her decolletage and he stroked down it with a knuckle. He felt her breath hitch and she pulled away with a sigh.

"Easy there, whatever this fucked up thing is, we haven't known each other that long, and I don't move quickly. I do have morals, even though I know it doesn't seem like that sometimes. Mmmm though, come here".

The old lady outside Aline's front door could be heard shuffling off, and when her steps were heard going up the stairs, Aline pounced on the Prince. He fought his urges, but they were akin to the ones he had when he was human, and clashing hips with Marie. They were getting the better of him.

Aline kissed him frantically, her hands went all over his chest and under his jacket. The feel of his freezing cold skin made her twitch. She never did like the cold.

She suddenly stopped and got off the Prince's lap. He was slightly dazed and confused. Aline shook her head and went to her front door.

She opened her front door and ushered Dracula out. He stopped in the doorway and glared at her.

"I don't do waiting Aline, do not tease me, then walk away".

Aline smirked.

"You'll just have to learn to wait. Good things come to those who wait, darling".

Aline swayed her hips on the way to her bedroom and Dracula watched her, with morbid fascination.

He shut her door and left the apartment complex.

 

Aline was under his skin, and he was done fighting it.


	7. Girl Talk

Aline sat, with Jemma, in a cafe in the city center. Her friend was smiling, more than usual, and Aline became suspicious of what she may have been thinking.

What she blurted out made Aline want to make a beeline for the exit door and run.

***

"You look amazing, you are practically glowing. It has to be a man. So come on then, spill".

Aline grimaced.

"Yes actually, but it's not what you think. Do I really have a radiance about me that everyone can see, except myself?"

Well that was a lie, she practically made out with the worst man she could ever possible do that with, only three weeks ago. Since then, Dracula only came to her for blood, and sometimes, he would share his with her. But with each visit, the tension between the two grew. And it was electrifying.

***

Jemma giggled.

"Yes you do. Your skin isn't grey anymore, you no longer have dark circles under your eyes, and you walk taller, seem much happier and you are upbeat now. He must be a good lay if he makes you like that. You know, cause you were all gloomy and miserable before".

Aline clenched her fists under the table. There were reasons why she was depressed, but Jemma did not know, so it wasn't her fault when mentioning it.

"I haven't have sex in eight years, so it isn't that. I guess, having a sleeping pattern, eating healthier, going to the gym, halving my alcohol consumption, and actually talking to him have really helped me move forward in my life. I've never felt better".

Jemma smiled and sipped her coffee.

"So that is why you ordered an egg and cress sandwich and a salad with no dressing. I was half expecting you to go for the nachos, smothered in cheese, with a coke on the side".

Aline laughed.

"The old me would have. This new me? Well, new me gives a damn about my health and wellbeing, so I will have the occasional treat, but not a lot of it".

"Okay then. So, tell me about this mystery man. What is does he look like?"

Aline knew she should not even be speaking about the Prince, so she avoided that question.

"That is classified information Jem, I would rather not say anything unless it actually goes anywhere".

Which it wouldn't, she didn't love Dracula, nor did he love her.

***

Jemma pouted and feigned upset.

"Boo, okay. What is he like then? Personality wise?"

The older woman needed to think about how to phrase this.

Hmm, oh let's see...murderer, compulsive, arrogant, annoying and macabre. Sounds about right.

***

But of course, she could not say this. She needed to think, and quickly.

"Hmm. Well, he is dark, a little cheeky, fairly good listener, that's it really".

Jemma's eyes lit up.

"Dark? As in tall, dark and handsome?"

Aline nodded.

"Very handsome, the type who turns heads, wherever he walks".

Oh, he turns heads alright, just for all the wrong reasons.

***

"He sounds gorgeous. So how long have you known him?"

"About four months. As you know, I don't like rushing, so yeah".

Jemma was not taking the hint that Aline wanted to move on from the subject of men.

"You haven't, well you know, yet? If he is that hot, surely you need too? In case he gets bored, if he is that type I mean. I remember how badly your were affected by your ex, so I worry about you".

Aline shrugged.

"I know, and I am being careful now, so no, I have not had sex with him. Besides, we are just, acquaintances?"

"You sound unsure of that. Have you kissed him?"

"Yes, a few times".

And I should stop, but I am not sure if I can. I have no idea what this 'thing' is, if there even is a 'thing' in the first place.

Aline sighed and finished drinking her water.

"I am going to get some fruit, want some?"

Jemma shook her head and looked at the treats on the counter. Aline laughed very loudly when she pointed at a chocolate chip muffin and nodded at that. Aline walked to the counter and bought a tangerine, and the muffin before sitting down again.

"I like that you are taking it slow. Some people just rush into things, and aren't prepared for anything that can happen".

Aline agreed, she knew that all too well. Her last relationship, she had given herself to this man quickly, in the vain hope that he would find her good enough to stay with. But he took what he wanted and left her.

***

"Sorry Aline, I shouldn't have said that. You okay?"

"I am fine. The new me is no longer focused on the past. Aline the optimist, I like it, haha. This man, he listens to me, and made me realise that being a couch potato and moping around is silly. You should get out and live life, enjoy it. Not just watch it pass by from your window".

Aline unpeeled her tangerine and separated the segments. Jemma scoffed her muffin and got crumbs everywhere. Her friend shook her head and giggled.

"You are such a child sometimes, honestly. Shall I get you a bib?"

Jemma nodded and put her thumb up, making Aline grin.

"You know you love me the way I am".

"Of course I do".

***

When Jemma was finished eating, she took Aline's hands.

"I know at first we did not get along. I was loud and brash, you were quiet and kept yourself to yourself. I persisted and it only served to piss you off. I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted to try and get past some of your barriers. Whoever this man is, he seems to have gotten past a few, and it has done you the world of good. Right, want to do some shopping? We just got paid, so I think we can have a treat, or two".

Aline thought about it, and nodded.

She had seen a red lace dress in a shop window that she liked earlier. She may just go and buy it...

***

After the girl's lunch and shopping trip, they went back to Jemma's place. The pair got coffees and popcorn. The cheesy rom-com they were watching soon got muted and they began talking again.

"The old lady who lives above me shouted at me a little while back".

Jemma laughed, and almost spluttered out some coffee.

"Why? Or is she just a killjoy?"

Aline suddenly realised that she should NOT have been talking about that night.

"I moaned, a few times".

Jemma processed that, then her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD Aline! You were not doing what I think you were doing?"

Aline shouted.

"No! I was watching a movie, and the male actor in it was good looking, and I moaned, several times".

Jemma was not falling for that.

"There is nothing wrong with self love Aline. Nothing, most people do it, they just don't admit it".

Aline was now beetroot red and wishing the ground would open up from under her, and swallow her whole.

"Ugh, no, I just...can we talk about something else?"

Jemma relented and ate some more popcorn.

"What is this guy's name? I may know him, since, let's face it, this town has like 100 people in it".

"You cannot possibly know 100 people Jem. I am not saying anything, I want things to be kept private".

Jemma did not look amused.

"Aline, if you won't even tell me his name, then what will you say? I am starting to get concerned. And what is with that cut on your neck? And your wrist? Are you sure you are well? Or is this man hurting you?"

Aline panicked.

Hurting me? Yes, he is. But, I don't mind it. It almost feels good, erotic in a twisted way.

Aline had to lie to cover her tracks, again.

"The cuts are from fighting. Some monsters, especially lycans, if their claws get you, they will make open wounds. Luckily, mine were not fatal. And yes, I went to the doctor, I did not catch anything. I doubt highly that he would hurt me, knowingly or not".

But he would, that is the problem. I need to get away, should be getting away, but I just can't. I just can't...

I have run away from things my entire life, and now that it is drawing to a close, I finally see, no, I have been shown that I need not run anymore.

But, do I give in to my fate? Give in to Dracula's fangs? Or let myself burn in his inferno, and be made into the very thing he is.

A vampire.

Jemma waving her hands in front of her eyes jolted her out of her reverie. She picked up the remote and changed the channel. She found a channel that played music videos so she left that on.

"Jemma, can we just forget about everything, just for a little while, before we have to face the real world? Blast music, likely damaging our eardrums, but fuck it, I don't care".

Jemma grinned and nodded.

The pair stood up, danced and sung songs well into the night.

***

When it was time for Aline to leave, as now she felt very tired, Jemma dropped her off in her car, and Aline ran up the stairs to her apartment.

When she got inside, she dropped her bags on the couch, shut her curtains, put the living room, come dining room light on and sat down.

After a few minutes, she stripped off and decided to take a shower. Jemma did not know, but Aline had gotten some fairly nasty looking bruises in the last few fights she had done. One was on her back, large, purple and painful, and the skin was still raised on it. The three other bruises were now green and yellow, and not sore.

A cool breeze took her by surprise before she stepped into the shower, but she just attributed it to her being naked, and perhaps the room temperature was a little on the cool side this evening.

She stepped in and kept her back to the front door, completely unaware that she was no longer alone.

That breeze she had felt was Dracula, opening her front door, and entering, uninvited.

Aline still had her back to him as he moved, silently and swiftly towards her.

His prey did not even know he was there.

This was too easy.

But was killing her an option anymore?

***

The waiting game was over.

The cat and mouse chase had ended.

And the cat had won...

***

With his prey in sight, the Prince approached her.

 

'Aline, you are mine'.


	8. My Last Regret

Dracula strode towards Aline, but she turned at the last second. He halted, but she could not see him, the steam on the shower's glass meant she could not see him. Her body was partially shielded by the steam, and the room was overpowered with the scent of cinnamon, sandalwood and vanilla. The Prince would make her yield to him, make her present herself to him like a female dog in heat.

Would her desperation be rewarded? Could the Prince even find it within his dark soul to do that? To let her supply him with the feeling that part of him craved so badly?

***

Aline had a feeling that she was no longer alone. Jemma would knock, so it could only be one person.

The Prince Of Darkness had her well and truly cornered, and there was no where she could run.

But she was confused. She could smell blood, and rubbed her hands over her body. It wasn't her blood, so Dracula must have already fed.

Or was it more basic? More primal? Did the Prince have an itch he needed her to scratch? An urge to satisfy?

Were they now simply man and woman?

Surely the domineering vampire could get frisky with any woman he wanted?

Right?

***

Aline started to shake, scared was not a strong enough word. She was petrified. It had been a very long time since she had gotten a leg over, and it would hurt. Especially with someone who could crush her bones by merely grasping them. It may well kill her, and unlike the people who claimed that having sex would not be a bad way to die, she disagreed 100%.

When her breathing hitched and she felt like coughing up her lungs, she knew she was in trouble. Her chest constricted, and it felt like her lungs were shrinking with each breath. She covered her mouth, in a vain attempt to stop from coughing, but she knew anything she did, the Prince would be able to hear.

Deep breaths Aline, try and take deep, calming breaths. If this is going to happen, I couldn't stop him any way. I just have to say yes, at least give my consent. But, he may well do it anyway, even if I said no...

***

Dracula bide his time by tapping his foot on the linoleum floor of the bathroom. The sound was inaudible, but he still did it. It was more out of frustration. He knew that Aline knew he was here, and that he would not leave until he got what he wanted.

But she was scared.

Ah, of course. I should have realised that sooner.

Aline wiped off the steam so the Prince could see her face and some of her collarbone now. She turned to her side, and a leg in front of her, so he could not see between her legs, and an arm cover her chest, so he could not see all of that.

"Dracula, this isn't a good time. I can guess what you want, and I have to be honest. I have not been with a man in an awful, long time. Whether I could even handle it is unknown. And I am injured, and...what if I can't please you? You give off a harrowing aura, so I have no qualms in saying that you would not hesitate in killing me for that".

Dracula ignored her, and moved towards her shower handle. She sucked in a breath.

She had to give in.

"Just mind the claws and fangs, no slicing things off and do not even think about getting me pregnant, or I will kill you. Okay, oh god".

The Prince merely laughed, a rich baritone that Aline loved. She felt herself shiver. Whether in suspense, or sheer terror, she could no longer distinguish between the two.

"Aline, I cannot have children anymore, otherwise I would have several children now".

Aline smirked.

"Good for you. It has been that long for me, my body may have well sealed up".

Her nervous laugh prompted the Prince to take a hold of the shower handle and step in to join the young lady.

"We'll see".

***

Aline refused to turn around, the idea of having claws on her body was not a good one. Hot water always made her body a little more sensitive, so she assumed that claws would dull that feeling. She wished to escape, run outside, risking bare wet feet on the staircase, and being naked and ashamed out on the streets.

Dracula hissed loudly before putting a hand on the large bruise on her back. She hissed and turned her head to look at him, over her shoulder.

"It hurts, leave it alone. Just listen, I will let you do this but if you do anything I don't like, I will let you know, trust me on that".

A pained hiss turned into a surprised squeak when she smelt and felt her shower gel being rubbed on her back. She did feel the tips of the Prince's claws every now and again, but she didn't feel on edge. Her guard was lowered, and she leaned back against the touch. The hot water washed off the soap and she smiled.

"You'll ruin your clothes you know, and that jacket is far too nice to ruin".

Dracula hummed in response and reopened the shower door. He put his jacket in the bath, and put his boots on the bathmat. The shower door was closed again, but the sound was masked by Aline gasping.

The Prince's skin was ice cold against her back, but it numbed the pain of her bruise. The heat mixed with the cold made for an odd feeling. Dracula pinned Aline's hands above her, and on the glass of the shower. His slow and methodical kisses on her neck were turning the woman into putty in his hands. A hand went on a breast and she sucked in a sharp breath.

But instead of tearing into her skin, or cutting a nipple, his palm rubbed over it. The Prince's other hand slid down onto her shoulder, and sloped down her stomach. Aline's sight was hazy, and any want to struggle against what was happening no longer existed.

She mewled when the exploratory hand went on the inside of her thighs. She wriggled and shook her head.

"I am not letting you claw there, I'll do it".

The Prince growled in disagreement. Before she could protest, he dropped to his knees and licked up the entirety of her sex. A lingering taste of her, and Aline was biting a finger. Her cheeks were as red as ripe tomatoes, and she was not going to make noises, she refused too.

When Dracula glared at her, she shrugged.

"What? I am trying to be civil. I don't want complaints made again. Stop it...okay, don't stop".

The Dragon smirked at her obedience.

"Fuck civility".

Aline's eyes widened and she giggled.

"Ahem, do continue".

***

After what seemed like an eternity of feeling wave after wave, each getting stronger, Aline's body wasn't giving in. Dracula stopped, stood up and kissed her. She angled her body, at a somewhat odd angle, so the hot water was between her legs. After the quick kiss, the Prince got back onto his knees and tried pleasuring her again.

Her now frantic beating the glass with her hands, and chewing on her lip meant that finally, with a forced out shout of his name, Aline had a long awaited orgasm. She felt euphoric, and very grateful.

She pulled the Prince up and kissed him with gusto.

"I think someone needs to take off those wet trousers. I won't stare at it, I promise".

Dracula shook his head, as Aline snickered.

"Slowly at first, I need to get used to you".

The Prince said nothing. He removed his dripping wet pants, opened the door, and threw them onto the floor. He turned Aline back around and placed his hands on her buttocks. She felt him press against her, and then slowly ease in. One of her hands hand curled into a fist and the other glued itself to the glass. Dracula sighed.

"Do not tense Aline, or it will hurt a lot more than it does now. Relax. Take a deep breath".

Aline did so, and the Prince filled her completely.

This definitely wasn't anywhere near as painful as she thought it would be.

It became very clear that both needed this badly.

And they relished it, appreciated it, took intense pleasure from the carnal act.

***

A soft light awoke Aline, who rubbed her eyes and looked at her window. The sky was getting lighter, and her curtain was doing nothing to stop it from coming through.

Dracula was still there, asleep, in her bed.

That surprised her, she figured as soon as she had fallen asleep, he would have left for the castle. It was, after all, still dark when they had lay down to rest.

Aline got up and rummaged through her blanket drawer, finding a black blanket. She placed that under the curtain, and that eliminated all the light. She walked into the bathroom and wrung out Dracula's jacket, trousers and dried his boots. She hung his clothing on some hangers and reentered her room.

The Prince was awake, but after shutting the door, and therefore leaving no light source in the room, she could no longer see him.

Within a split second, Aline was back on the bed and was now under him, again.

She sighed in mock annoyance and entwined her limbs with his.

***

Aline woke up some time in the early afternoon. She ate some brunch, ironed Dracula's jacket and trousers, and then sat, watching some TV.

Dracula awoke many hours later, and the sun had almost set. He got up and stretched. He barely remembered sleeping in a bed, but it had felt comfortable. He walked into the living room and Aline was facing the TV.

"Ah, Drac. Your clothes and boots are dry. It was the least I could do. You ready to go?"

The Prince found his clothes, folded up neatly on top of Aline's dinner table. His boots were under the table. He redressed and walked toward the young woman.

"Drac?"

Aline smiled wryly.

"Yes, I take it annoys you?"

The Prince stood right behind the sofa and stared down at Aline, before shaking his head.

"It does, and unless it stops, I will admonish you".

Aline took full advantage of that word, admonish.

"After last night, I doubt that means you would tell me off".

The Dragon just huffed, and lent down.

"Aline, be quiet".

He gave her a quick peck and then left her apartment.

***

Instead of feeling used, or like a harlot, she felt much better, and did not care if anyone else disagreed with what she did.

It was her life, her body, and she would do with it as she pleased.

 

She just had sex with the Prince of Darkness, and she could not give a fuck about what anyone thought anymore.


	9. Wilted

Aline went to work the following morning and she had a spring in her step, and life seemed so much rosier than it ever had before.

One issue still pressed on her mind though.

She was still going to die, yet now, she did not want too. She did not covet death like a child did a comfort blanket, no longer did she see everything as black and grey, dull and boring.

Dracula, in his infinite wisdom had made her want to survive, just for a little longer, so she could sort out her life, make excuses, and leave the city.

To die in peace is all she wanted. But when that would happen was unclear.

***

The young woman's workday was fairly quiet, Monday's always were. The morning's would be packed, then the rest of the day would travel at a slower pace.

At her last break of the day, Jemma sat next to her and handed her a pamphlet. It was for a new takeaway place and she really wanted to go. Aline however, was not so eager.

"So, you look really, really happy. Something happened, didn't it?"

Aline didn't have to say anything, or even look at her friend. Her answer was clear.

"Aline! Wow, he has done you well, I can tell. Lucky girl! I won't say anything, don't worry. So...is he any good?"

Aline gasped, and then thought of a very dirty thing to say.

Should I?

Oh fuck it.

"Why? Am I still walking funny? I'll have to give him a telling off".

Jemma burst out laughing and almost spilt her coffee.

"You are so bad. Anyway, come out with me to the pizza place. I know, you are on a health kick and pizza is forbidden but, it's a one off. And I won't ask you to keep on going there, I promise. I can't go today, or tomorrow, but Thursday is good. How about you?"

Aline did think about her diet, and pizza really wasn't good for it. But Jemma was right. It would be a one off.

And besides, she knew that she would want to eat a huge pizza, before she died. She may not get the opportunity too otherwise. She nodded and Jemma smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 7. Right, back to the grindstone, eh?"

Aline playfully jabbed her friend's arm and they got back to work.

***

Aline had just arrived home, and was preparing for her takeaway night. She had purposefully not eaten much today, so as to accommodate a big dinner.

She had just finished curling her hair, when she felt lightheaded. Her fingers became numb, and she dropped her curling tongs. She went to turn them off at the plug, but she fell out of her chair and could not get back up again.

Oh no...no, please. Just give me one more day. I can explain myself, say I am leaving. Don't take me yet.

Aline barely made it into her living room. She had to shuffle along the carpeted living room floor, and grab onto anything she could, with what little strength she had left, and pull herself along.

The sun was beginning to set, so Dracula would be awake soon.

But how was she supposed to drag herself to his castle?

She was supposed to be going out with Jemma in less than an hour.

Yet all Aline could do was scuttle around like a damn cripple.

***

When some of the feeling came back into her legs and hands, Aline shakily stood up, and grabbed an old stick she had. She had used it before she had gotten swords, for target practice.

All these years later, and she still kept the stupid, useless stick, that now wasn't so useless.

***

Aline stumbled out of her front door, and grasped onto the banister of the stairwell for dear life. Luckily, she did not live that far from the castle.

But she could feel herself fading, her body was failing. It was agonizing, it washed over her in a vicious tide, an unrelenting torrent.

She reached the door of the Prince's castle and threw down the stick. She used the last of her energy to run, as fast as she could manage.

When she arrived at the throne room, she was distraught, and sobbing. Tears streamed down her face, and she fell in front of him.

Dracula took one look at her, and realised.

Her time was up.

***

"Dracula, please, give me some blood. I only need it for today and tomorrow. I will leave my job, and lie. Tell everyone I am going to travel. I don't care about having many more years, I only care about right now. And I can't die, not yet".

Dracula felt a pang of distress at Aline's plight. He now did not believe that she deserved to die. He knew he should honour her request.

The Prince stepped down and picked Aline up, so her back was leaning against his chest. He then cut his wrist and offered it to her. She latched onto the cut and drank heavily.

She did not look older, but the way her body was acting, was that of someone much older than herself.

Aline stooped feeding, and moved her limbs around, to check if she was okay. She was and she hugged the Prince. He was not used to this, but he put his arms around her waist. She moved up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Look, I don't expect you to 'save' me all time. I just needed you to now. I have to go. See you".

Aline ran out of the castle, leaving Dracula all alone again.

In solitude, he reflected on Aline. She was so warm, and her heartbeat brought him right back to when he was a mere man.

Gabriel, the man who tried to save his wife, and was betrayed.

How he hurt that day, and then, to make matters worse, he was made into a creature of the darkness. A unique being, that terrified mortals, and monsters alike.

He cursed himself for many centuries, his existence, the fact that he should be dead. Denied even that, he barely persevered without guidance, without Marie...

Yet now, a woman who was the opposite of Marie had his attention.

And he could not leave her to die.

Aline had managed to get back to her apartment, and slip on her favourite leather jacket and biker boots, before Jemma's car pulled up, to pick her up. She picked up her house keys, and some money and headed out the door.

***

When they arrived, the pair ordered a special offer pizza, half and half, 16', and Aline giggled childishly at the man who had just told her about it. Jemma laughed back, and Aline cleared her throat.

"Erm, okay. I will have on my half, chicken, garlic, mushrooms and sweetcorn. You, Jem?"

"Ham, pineapple and black olives please".

They payed half each and ordered some drinks too.

The man nodded and went off to give their order to the cooks.

The girls sat down, but Jemma gave her friend a concerned look.

***

"Are you alright? You look, well, a bit off".

Aline waved her off.

"I ran around the block a few times, and it afterwards, it always make me look, er, off? Hahaha. Anyway, I was thinking of taking a holiday. I figured that since I have no sick days in ten years, nor have I ever taken a holiday, I should have some time travelling".

Aline hated lying, but right now, she had to.

Jemma agreed.

"That's true, you deserve it. Taking it easy, basking in the sun. Where are you planning on going?"

"Paris, I am half French, so I wanted to visit the birthplace of my Mother and Father. Then the South of France, maybe Spain, Brazil, anywhere tropical really".

Jemma grinned and poured some of their drink. They had to bring their own glasses, but they didn't mind. The pair sipped on their drinks for a few moments, before returning to the topic of holidaying.

"Paris sounds beautiful. I have always wanted to go, but I am a hopeless romantic. I kinda want a man to whisk me away, on a private jet, to Paris, for a romantic dinner. And then he would propose and I would gush and say yes".

Aline internally thought that was sappy as hell, but she kept that inside.

"Sounds sweet".

***

Their pizza arrived and the smell was heavenly. Aline's stomach growled loudly, and she shushed it, to no avail. Jemma laughed for a while, before taking her half of the pizza.

"Planning on taking lover boy with you?"

Aline smirked.

"Oh he isn't a boy. And yes, if he wants to come along, he can. If not, then that is okay too".

Jemma sighed.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Well, at least enjoy it for me, and have some cocktails, for me too".

Aline's smile became a wry one.

"For you, of course. God, this pizza. I am very glad I let you convince me to come now. Thanks Jem".

Jemma nodded a few times, and tucked into a pizza slice.

***

When the pizza was finished, Jemma wanted some cake, but Aline said no. Jemma kept on nagging, almost childishly until Aline agreed. But she only wanted half, so it was split. Jemma dropped her off, before returning home herself.

Aline walked up to her apartment and felt someone behind her. She opened her door and put the cake box on the table before turning to face this person.

***

"I guess you want me to repay you, since you did help me. I guess I could work this pizza off, but I have to be up early for work. I am quitting tomorrow. I already have a cover story. I am going on holiday, or so they will think".

Dracula nodded and walked up to her.

"Aline, what have you been eating?"

Aline laughed.

"Ah, so vampires are affected by garlic. A pizza, a rather delicious one at that. It is already fairly late so...".

The Prince scooped her up before she could finish talking. He backed her up against her bedroom wall. He pinned her hips against his, and his strength was phenomenal.

"So overpowering, so strong. You know I can handle it, though if I end up walking funny, I will blame you".

Dracula shook his head, and opened her bedroom door.

He dumped her on the bed and pounced on her.

***

The next morning, Aline felt achy, but satisfied. She has never felt so good in the mornings. Her bedroom window was still covered, so Dracula could sleep. She left for work and left him, sleeping soundly.

She told everyone at work about her 'plans' and her boss let her have two months off.

If I even have two months left that is...

They all remarked on the fact that she looked cheerier, and she had an air about her. Aline shrugged that off, but they did have a point.

She did feel contented now.

But she had done some thinking.

If it hurt so badly when she almost died the last time, and she felt so weak, she could barely stand, let alone walk, how would it feel when she actually died?

That frightened her. If it hurt half as badly as it did the last time, then her death would certainly not be peaceful.

But what if someone could help her? End her suffering, but give her eternal life? A gift so dark, undeniably evil, and corrupt?

Could she accept it? Would she accept it?

Would Dracula bestow upon her a more dignified death? Bring her into his world? Or would he just drain her, and throw her limp, lifeless body aside?

She no longer saw herself as alive, well not truly, and if the Prince did bite her, and turn her...

She would end up undead, forever young, beautiful, yet formidable.

Aline weighed up the pros and cons:

***

Pro: I would live forever.

Con: I would never be able to show my face to my friends ever again. I'd hate that.

Pro: I could be so much stronger.

Con: I would have so many enemies, so many wanting to kill me.

Pro: But I have Dracula, and no one would ever separate us. If he didn't want me, I would leave.

Con: The danger to the people would increase tenfold.

Oh hell, they both stand on equal footing. What the hell do I do?

***

After mulling it over, Aline had made a decision.

She needed to speak with the Prince.

***

Aline checked his castle. When she could not find him, she went to leave, but then he walked into the room and looked at her.

"Aline? What is it?"

Aline stepped forward, her inner bravery cheered each step.

"Gabriel".

Dracula shot back, and shouted.

"What did you just call me?

"Gabriel, that is your real name, isn't it? I read about it in my book".

"I do not care for your book Aline, never call me that name again".

Aline walked closer, but the Prince backed up.

"I have been thinking about my life. I have made a decision on it. I do not want to die in agony, and I know you can help me with this".

Dracula laughed bitterly.

"You think I want to kill you? If I did, you would already be dead".

The young woman sighed.

"Ugh, my point being, is that you can kill me, or turn me. And I know which one I would prefer. I don't have very much longer on this planet, but I at least want to be able to control my death. And I read about the Vampire Killer, if it can kill you, then it could kill me too".

Dracula laughed again, venom spat from his tongue.

"You make it sound so easy, so simple. Well it isn't. Call me Gabriel one last time, and I will not hesitate. You will die by my fangs, tonight".

Aline was now inches away from the livid Prince, and she uttered the few words that made him snap.

"Gabriel, turn me, please!"

Aline's begging and pleading had paid off, as Dracula gripped onto her and dug his fangs deep into her neck. He placed a hand on her heart and felt it pound. He then slashed his wrist and let her drink his poison, his liquid chaos. She cried out, before slipping into the abyss.

Dracula felt her body sag against him. He stroked her cheek, her skin was warm, but it would not remain so for much longer.

The Prince picked her up and took her to her bed. He would have to stay with her, just to check that she was okay.

***

He felt remorse, he should not have bitten Aline, no matter how she taunted him, or wound him up.

But she was going to die anyway, and the way he did it meant that she died in seconds, not minutes, or hours. The pain flared up, but died down quickly.

He placed her in her bed, and lay down next to her.

A tear threatened to escape his eye, he felt like he should apologise over and over to Aline's dead body.

But he would not cry, not here, not now, not ever.

Now there was another like him, another menace on the streets, another terror for other creatures, more prey for the hunters.

But Aline would not be like him. He would make sure of that.

Aline, you made me do this, but I would do it again.

If it meant I got to save you from a worse fate.

Save you from yourself.

But I, I cannot save you from me.

 

I am so sorry.


	10. Bloody Beginnings, Bloody Ends

Aline woke up, groggy and light headed. She could not see anything, but she could feel something. She instinctively moved her hands and felt hair under her fingertips. Her sight adjusted to the pitch darkness and she knew who it was.

Dracula was lying next to her, and his arm was draped over her chest possessively. Then it all came back to her:

I was in the castle, near death, and pleading to him.

And he turned me...not without me aggravating him, but he did.

Her hand drifted to her mouth, and when she opened it, and felt sharp canines, she gasped and cut her finger. She swore and sucked it, which awoke the Prince.

He looked at her, and tilted her head to look at the bite mark. It had shrunk, to barely noticeable pinpricks. But he felt Aline shift.

She wasn't happy. He was worried that this would happen.

Aline barely acknowledged him and walked into her bathroom.

She turned on the light and the sight of herself, her new body shocked her, but it also made her feel beautiful.

Her skin was the colour of pure alabaster, no longer marred by scars, devoid of the damage she had taken over the years.

Her fangs still unnerved her, but she figured she would get used to those.

Her eyes were polished emeralds, not red like she expected, but they shone, piercing the blackness of her room.

***

Aline threw off her clothes and began to wash them in the bath.

Dracula's footfalls made her look behind her.

"What now?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not too sure. Now it has actually happened, I guess I am no longer interesting to you. So I may as well leave, as soon as the sun sets".

Dracula huffed.

"You make this sound as if we are in a relationship. And I thought I made it perfectly clear that we are not".

Aline swung around to face him, and she caught her eyes in the full length mirror. She gasped as they began to turn scarlet.

"I know that, but what is this? We aren't fuck buddies, hell, we aren't even buddies. So what is this, huh? And before you start mouthing off, no, I don't love you. Ugh, what?"

Dracula stepped forward and was mere centimeters away now. He looked into her eyes, and cupped her cheek.

"I do not know what this is, but if you are planning to leave, then I shall too. There is nothing here for me anymore".

Aline blinked.

"But what about your son? Surely he would want you here...".

Dracula stopped her.

"He travels all the time, and I am not quite sure if I can make up for not being there at all for him. Aline, it is daylight, and will be for some time. Come".

The Prince held out his hand, but Aline declined.

"I just want to see what the less obvious signs are that I am no longer human".

She stroked her arm and shook.

"God, I am freezing. Even colder than you. And my heart...it doesn't beat. I knew that would happen but. Dracula? You could have just killed me, but you didn't. Why was that?"

Dracula considered that answer.

***

Aline annoyed him. Toyed with him, had the audacity to call him Gabriel, swore at him, slapped him, tormented him...he could go on and on and on about her.

But ultimately? Was it loneliness? Having pity upon her? What was it about her that made her important?

Important...

"Aline, I turned you because people like you are rare, and important. You kill these creatures, when everyone else flees, and does not care whether any one else dies. As long as it is not them, they do not care. But you do. That is why I turned you. This city, the world, without someone like you, would suffer".

Aline had to take a moment to take that statement in.

I'm, important? Really? Well, I wasn't expecting that.

She closed the distance and went to kiss him, but she turned her head, in thought.

"Erm, won't my fangs clash with yours? Or am I being stupid, again?"

Dracula answered her question with a kiss, and no clashing happened.

Aline hummed her content and turned back to wash her clothes. When she was done, she wrung them dry, hung them up and went back into her room to find some pajamas. The Prince stopped her and shed all of his clothing.

Aline mockingly sighed.

She knew what he wanted, but secretly, she was all too happy to oblige.

***

The pair awoke sometime after sunset. Dracula left, without a word, and Aline assumed he went to grab some of his things.

If he even has any, things.

She got up, yawned and stretched. The moment her feet hit the ground, her head pounded. She knew she had slept a lot over the past few days, but, she never felt this bad after doing so the other times.

Her stomach growling made her realise exactly what she needed.

Blood, and she needed it now.

***

She did a few stretches and felt her body appreciate them.

She had grown much stronger overnight, and the sex had gone from great, to so great that she did not want to stop anymore. Even after they were exhausted, soon after, her body would crave more.

She hit Dracula, she hit him when he wasn't doing what she wanted him to.

And he went flying and hit the wall behind him. He got up and crushed her with his weight, before pounding into her, to show her who had the upper hand.

He would always be on top, always.

And Aline wasn't arguing there.

Although she would wrestle him for being on top at some point.

But that power...how she ached to use it to her advantage. To have Dracula, the Prince of Darkness begging her to stop his exquisite torture, as he hung on to the cliff of oblivion for dear life.

Then she would send him hurtling off it, so much so that she would feel the impact of her work too.

All of that thinking was sending her a little mad, and dizzy with lust.

Dracula had turned her into a horny schoolgirl, who acted like she had just discovered boys, and what they could do, and that she wanted the, all the time.

She was still naked, and her hand sloped down her chest, and onto her stomach, and then between her legs...

***

Dracula returned and he brought several glasses with him. Aline frowned when she got a proper look at them.

"They are mine, aren't they? Do you even know what they are worth?"

The Prince did not care. He simply moved the glasses towards her, and kept one for himself. One smell of the liquid inside it had Aline's mouth watering, and her stomach growling in appreciation.

She picked up the glass, and the blood was warm, still fresh, and very inviting.

She clinked her glass with his, and they both drank the coppery, tangy, slightly bitter blood.

Aline groaned, and drank it like it was the last shot at the bar, and everyone else wanted it.

She downed it, every last drop, and her body felt like it was on fire.

She felt invigorated, powerful, potent.

The young vampire gave in to her instincts, and prowled across the table. Dracula drained his second glass and lent back to look at her.

Aline grabbed another glass, and drank, but did not swallow it. She kissed the Prince, who gratefully exchanged his saliva and the blood in her mouth with his.

Aline put the cup down and lay, on her back, before taking the glass and pouring some of the now lukewarm blood all over her breasts and stomach.

Dracula stood up and began divesting the blood from her body. He knew her body well, knew what it took to make her squirm.

Soon, he was between her legs, and had her biting her lip, puncturing it in the process, swearing, and begging him to keep on doing what he was good at.

***

Aline, once she had stopped shaking, grabbed the Prince forcefully, and put him on one of her dining room chairs.

His clothing was ripped off by clawed hands. He was scratched several times by unpracticed claws, but he knew Aline would learn soon enough.

The young vampire slipped him inside her, and it was clear that she could not get enough of him.

***

A good, long while later, Aline was cuddled up to the Prince in bed.

"So, I was thinking of going to Paris, but that would take a while to get there. Somewhere closer perhaps?"

Dracula's hand glided through her hair, and she sighed happily.

"We can create a portal. My assistant Zobek created a machine that can do just that. So we can travel wherever you want to. But from there, we would have to make our own way around, as I cannot create a portal without the machine".

Aline nodded.

"That sounds good. Is Paris okay for you?"

The Prince nodded and got up. She followed him and they both got dressed.

***

Aline packed up some things, including her book, her Father's insignia ring, her glasses, some of her jewelry which included her Mother's wedding necklace, some clothes and other bits. When she was done, she met Dracula in his castle, and he took her to the portal room.

The woman stopped him, just after the portal to Paris appeared. The Eiffel Tower could be seen, under the starry night sky.

***

"I thought you'd want to take the Vampire Killer?"

Dracula shook his head.

"I no longer need it. Aline, come. Perhaps even I can find some solace".

Aline laughed quietly.

"Well, you have little old me, so you have some company".

The Prince huffed and her laugh grew louder.

"Oh shut up, you know you like my company".

Dracula did not look at her as they stepped through the portal.

He muttered,

"I tolerate it, not necessarily do I like it".

When their feet hit the ground, and they looked up at the famous tower, Aline smirked and Dracula wondered why before smirking back.

"Dracula?...

 

...I heard that".


End file.
